Broken and Cursed
by NileyQUEEN
Summary: Miley's dad is an alcoholic and gambler, her mom is dead, killed by a rival gang, so far she learned to stay away from the criminal life, but will that last?, and nick was her best friend and now her enemy, he caused her to hate him, but did he do it for a reason?, *first story, please read it, better than summary*
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I walked through the tainted black door's of Old Paul's, and made my way to the bar, "the usual" i said to the bartender who i still don't know his name , not that i ever bothered to ask, he handed me my beer.

And that's when he entered , my mortal enemy, Nick Grey, yes , THE NICK GREY, the man who rules Cooney Island, he was dangerous but that didn't stop me from gaining him as my enemy, "hey stewert, looking good" he said while checking me out, "nick" i scoffed, how can i not hate him he's a pig, "you need to learn respect honey, didn't your mom teach you?" he smirked at me, "fuck you" i grabbed my beer, tears threatening to fall and left.

You see my mom died when i was 8 years old, she was killed by a rival gang, because my dad was a gambler and didn't pay his loans that he took from them so they raped my mom in front of me and my dad and killed her, nick knew that, yet he brought it up, again pig.

Just as i was about to ride my Harley bike that i saved money and bought by myself - it wasn't the best but it was mine-i saw Nick making his way to me, " what do you want Nick?" i sighed, "look I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said that." he said in a monotone but his eyes said more , did nick grey just apologize to me?, I realized i didn't say anything, " i-its okay..i guess" i looked down , i hate him but he will always have a place in my heart, he was my best friend once upon time , and ..my crush, but no one knows that. "cool" and with that he left but not before giving me a second glance , i sighed ," damn you Nick Grey" i whispered to myself.

I put on my helmet, and went home, when i got there, i looked around and saw the darkness, and went into my room, it was a plain room, with a simple bed and a dresser and a mirror, i walked to it, and looked at myself and sighed, the mirror was cracked in the middle and i realized how much it resembled my heart its broken and cursed.I went to sleep that night thinking how Nick and i became like this.

***FLASHBACK***

_"N-nick..stop it" i said in between laughter, "nope" he said popping the p. he was tickling me on the floor of my bedroom, "you're so immature Nicky" i giggled, " immature huh, well you'll get it now" he said smirking, i tried to run but he hed me and tickled me some more , we both fell onto the bed laughing , out of breath, i turned looking at him, that's when i noticed how close we were, I've had a crush on Nick, since we were 9, and now we are 17 and i still can't tell him,scared that it might ruin our relationship or if he doesn't feel the same way, 'come on, man up miley' i thought but then i saw that nick was the one leaning to me and just when i was leaning too, we heard a loud noise downstairs, it sounded like some one barged through the door, so me and nick quietly tip toed down the stairs wondering what happened, that's when i saw a man holding a gun to my mom's head and two other men standing in front of the knocked down door, to stop anyone from leaving, "pay up billy or she dies" the guy with the gun said , " come on roland, you know i ain't got the money right now , just give me a month , just..p-please don't hurt her" my dad said through a stifled sob, that's when he glanced up and saw me but quickly acted like he didn't so roland didn't notice but he did, " oh look who we got here, ..emm and she's pretty too, come here honey" he said to me, i hesitantly walked there, but he didn't know that nick was behind me , seeing all this happen and not do a thing..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is my first story, i'm still getting the hang of fanfiction , so be nice, and please review and tell me if i should continue this story, and i know it's kind of short but it's just a filler chapter, and there's a niley moment here. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I woke up at 8 am and felt my damp pillow from all the tears, i sighed and went to get ready for work.I worked at a small local hardware shop, down the block, my boss is an old pedophile , and if that's not enough the shop is owned by nick grey's father, don't get me wrong i love nick's mom and dad, there wonderful people and nick was just as amazing as them but i guess he got into the wrong crown but then ended up ruling that crown which is impressive sorta anyways, the problem is nick usually comes there often, he says he's there to check on the shop, but all he does there is tease me, that stupid the time i finished showering and dressing , it was 8:30 am, and there was no time for breakfast.

I hurried into the shop, and went behind the counter,it was 9:05, "late again Stewart" Gary yelled while brushing past my breast, ew!, " sorry, i wont do it again" i sighed while he brushed past me again."you better" he said.A customer came and i started helping him pick the right tire frame for his car,' this is going to be a long day' i thought to myself.

Two hours later, and i was already exhausted , half from my pedo boss who keeps staring at my chest and half from the clueless the devil walked in, "hey whore" nick said out loud making a few heads turn, eghhhh , i hate this day. "don't you have anything better to do?" i said while passing by brushing past him, "nope" he said popping the p, reminding me of my flashback the night before, i felt like breaking down and crying right then , but i couldn't show him that i'm weak, or that i missed him or really just thought about him, especially since i know he doesn't miss or think about me. I don't know why i still care about him, i mean i hate him but i just can't help but want our old friendship back ..or more.

I was just finishing up, when Nick opened his stupid mouth again, "so..where are you going now?" he asked while playing with his car keys, "home." i said while walking to my car, then i saw that my tires were slashed, "what the hell?!" I yelled earning a few weird glances from people, and then turned to a laughing nick..wait nick, I should have known he's behind this, as if torturing me all day wasn't enough, "nick what the fuck is wrong with you?" i screamed at him but he just kept laughing, jerk."i swear i didn't do it, i was with you the whole time dummy" he said through giggles, he looks so cute when he giggles, i miss his smile..wait what am i thinking " then who did?" I said , then i saw three kids run off and scream "got you" , fucking teenagers, and that of course got nick laughing even more, i gave him a glare that instantly shut him up, "look, i can give you a ride if you want" , hell no i thought but i really did need a ride and I couldn't walk to my house this is New York after all. "fine" i sighed, and walked to his car, he opened the door for me, and I looked at him, our eyes locked for a few seconds but i broke it by going in the car.

The car ride was awkward to say the least, me and nick kept looking at each other and then one of us will catch the other staring and we both look the other way immediately, but thank god my apartment wasn't that far away , after 10 long awkward minuter , we got there, nick stopped the engine and looked at me "so.." he said making it more awkward, "so..um..well thanks for the ride" i said and then did the stupidest thing ever , i gave him a kiss on the cheek and left, walking into my apartment all i could think about is what a big idiot i am.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next day i woke still dreading my stupid actions of the previous night, but my day was okay considering i had a day off of work, having nothing better today i cleaned my apartment, after making sure everything was spotless i sat at the couch and then decided to call Demi, my best-and only - friend, "hey dragon" "Hola chica" she said cheerfully, i chuckled at her antics,"wanna come over tonight, and have a sleepover, we need some girl time" "be there in 10" she said hanging up immediately, i laughed at my silly friend. Demi is the only person in my life that i trust something i rarely do, i knew since i was 3, our family were friends, me , her, and nick, used to call each other the three musketeers, she was the only person who knew about my crush about nick, she always said nick liked me too but i never believed her, she hasn't talked to nick since the accident at my house, ya that's it , an accident.

FLASHBACK

_As i approached the man named Roland, a part of me was waiting for nick to come down and save me, but he didn't, when i reached him he pushed me on the chair harshly, "now you little whore sit there and watch your mom die" and that's exactly what i did not being able to move under threatening eye of the men at the door, i watched Roland rape and kill my mom, and my dad crying and begging him to stop, but he didn't, " the men left soon after , telling dad that he better pay soon, i sat there still watching my dad cry next my moms limb body , i then remember nick and sprinted upstairs, but when i got to my room , he wasn't there and my window was open, he had snuck out._

As i got off of my trance , I couldn't help but remember the aftermath of it,I remember crying that whole night,and when i woke the next day the police were there but they couldn't do anything about Roland and his men, since there were no evidence, they concluded that my dad killed her, and even though i kept telling them he didn't no one believed me.

After they took him, i had just turned 18 so i didn't have to go to any foster home, Demi's family took me in, and let me stay there, after that i got my job at the local hardware store, and made enough money and bought my apartment.

Nick and i however , did talk much after that accident, until last year when he joined The Devils Disciples , and started ruling it, when i first heard that i was shock to say the least , nick , Demi and i always hated gangs and the life we were pushed in, we all vowed to never get suckered in, but he did, and that broke whatever remaining of my heart, after joining them, he started going to Old Pauls more and his dad shop and every time he was there he would tease me or make fun of me, especially in front of the rest of those pigs.

My thoughts were cut by the sound of the bell, indicting that Demi had arrived, i opened the door and saw my best friend holding two bags of Chinese take out and a sheepish smile, i chuckled and let her in. i was planning on telling her about what happened with nick yesterday, and to be honest i was about anxious knowing that she wont approve.

" So wanna watch the breakfast club" she said already plopping the CD in the VCR, "but Dems we watched that movie like a hundred times" i whined " and we will watch a million more, it a classic" she said sternly, make it obvious that this isn't up for discussion.

Half way though the movie i decided to tell Demi about what happened, "Demi..' i said hesitantly, she must have realized that i was nervous because she paused the movie and turned to me," whats wrong?" she worriedly, god why does she have to be such a good friend, plugging enough courage i decided to just say it "i kissed Nick yesterday on the cheek' i said fast and in one breath, and if the situation wasn't so serious , i would be laughing at Demi expression right now, "WHAT? HOW?WHY?" she yelled at me almost flipping the noddles off her lap, so i explained to her everything that happened the prior night, and she nodded every once in a while indicating to me that she was listening, after 5 seconds of silence, she asked me the question i dreaded most "do you still like him?" of course i do, no matter what he does he'll always be my Nicky, and every once in a while he lets his true colors show like the other day when he apologized, but i couldn't let Demi know that she'll kill me, "pfft, no, why would you even think that" i said laughing awkwardly, but i knew she didn't buy it, "Miley" she said sternly "okay fine maybe i do just a little but it doesn't matter cause most the time i hate him, i guess i just love the idea of him" i sighed, running my slender hands through my hair, and just when i was expecting Demi to scream at me she hugged me "oh honey , you're in love with him and you know you could always change him" "i'm not pfft" "Miley" she gave me the don't-bullshit-me look,"okay i am, god what is wrong with me" she sighed and hugged me harder.

Two ours later Demi had to leave, because we both had work, i went to the living room and threw our cartoons in the trash and tided up a little, and then went into my room, and tried to sleep but i could , Demi's words kept ringing in my head ".._you could always change him_" , while i was laying there thinking about that, my phone rang , and my screen flash with Nick's name!?

so.. over 1000 words, i wrote this instead of studying for my psat hhahah ;p

please review, so i can feel better about myself :) 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I waited till the third ring , so i wouldn't sound desperate, "hello?" "um..hey Miley" he said sounding nervous? ,"can you meet me at our place" "why would i nick? ... so you can bother me some more, or tease me about my dad mother? no thanks" I said my anger coming and momentarily forgetting my crush on him, "look just meet me there , i promise I wont do any of that ,I j-just need to explain why I left that night, and why I've been a jerk and everything really, please Mi" he begged , "why now nick" I sighed "b-because I t-think i might be leaving soon" , "leaving where" panic running through me, "just come mi" "Ok" I said ending the call.

I grabbed my keys and run out the door, i got in and turned on the engine, I started driving probably too fast but at the moment I really didn't care, a million questions were running through my head, I felt like everything was in slow minutes later I got there, i pushed through the broken wired fence-it didn't work, but no one realized so it became our secret place - and walked a little till i saw the familiar oak tree and little pond, this place is still the most amazing place I've ever seen, next to the oak tree i saw nick sitting there, he didn't notice i use there, so I decided to speak up "its still so beautiful here, its like the only thing that hasn't changed through the years" "yeah" he said absent-minded , he then turned around and our eyes locked, after a few minutes of intensely staring at each other, I decided to ask one of the million questions running through my head, and probably the most one that bugged me, "so..why did you leave that night?" he looked at me then sighed and taped a place next to him, I obliged and sat there, "I left cause I was scared Mi, I didn't know what to do, i wanted to help you, but I knew i had no chance, so i left.." he paused then continued "Mi, that night i was planning on telling you, that I was gonna leave to L.A , i got a scholarship there and maybe find Joe and live with him, but then everything happened that night, and then the next day I saw the police come take your dad, leaving you all alone I just couldn't leave you, so i stayed, but i still couldn't face you for leaving, so i stayed away from you and avoided you for two years, but last year, i had to join The Devil's Disciples, they said either i join or Frankie, you know i can't let Frankie join so of course i did, and the places they took me, were the places you hang out at, so there was no avoiding you and i didn't want to fix our relationship, because i know how hard you tried to stay away from this kind of life, so my only option was to be a jerk to you, and you don't know how sorry i am to do that Mi" he finished his rant and looked at me, i didn't know if he expected me to talk or not, and i don't know if i could, a million things were through my head, i finally choked out "why now nick, why now explain, whats changed, are you now ready to involve me in this!?" i was screaming at this point, tears building up in my eyes, "NO..of course not Mi, its just that, i got in touch with Joe, and he told me collected enough money to send me, Frankie and mom to L.A to live there, so neither Frankie nor i will have to be in that stupid gang , i decided to leave the gang tomorrow and leave New York the day after that" he's leaving is all i could think about "oh" i said disappointment all over my eyes and i guess he noticed "Miley?" "um" "you know i told you that because i want you to come with me ,right?" , "w-w-what" i stuttered out, "look you mean a lot to me Mi, i need you, maybe me and you can apply to college there, it doesn't matter how old we are, and maybe we can get our friendship back...maybe more" he practically whispered the last part, and i don't think i was intended to hear it, but I decided not to say anything, this was all too much "i have to go Nick" i said standing up, "but you didn't say if your coming with me or not" "look i don't know Nick, this is all too much" i turned my back and started leaving but turned midway, "before you tell the gang you leaving stop over at my house, I'll have an answer by then", "will two in the afternoon be good" "yeah" I said giving him a small smile that he mirrored and then left.

I don't know how I got home, because my head was definitely on the road all i could think about was Nick, when i finally got home I made a beeline and went into my room, I lied down and all these question came to me, am i going to go?, whats keeping me here anyways?, what did Nick mean by ..maybe more? did he like me back? how'd he get in touch with Joe?

You see Joe is Nick's older brother, and he was pretty my best friend and big brother too, he always called me little sis, he left 4 years ago, out of nowhere, Nick was so devastated, he didn't understand why he left them,but I did , Nick would've killed me if he found out that I knew and didn't tell him, I wonder if Joe told him?

***FLASHBACK***

_"Demi can you get my phone for me" I yelled at my best friend who's currently make us both popcorn, "yeah sure" she yelled back, seconds later she threw the phone at me and plopped herself on the couch next to me, I answered without looking at caller id-a bad habit of mine- "hello" I said cheerfully, "M-miley..its Joe" he said , he sounded strange though, "joey are you okay?" I said worriedly Demi glanced at me and gave me a whats-wrong look I mouthed to her Joe , she nodded in understanding and left, knowing that i needed to take care of Joe right now, I went back to concentrate on the phone again, "no I'm not Mi, I'm leaving.." he was cut off by his own sobbing "Joe , what do you mean leaving,whats wrong?" "The Devils Disciples they want me to join them i can't do that Mi, I'm not that type of guy..I just cant I'm leaving, i j-just needed to tell someone, Miley please don't tell anyone please I'm begging you" he hang up before i could say anything._

_I drove to his apartment I just got my license so i normally wasn't that good of a driver, but with the panic I'm feeling, I almost keep crashing into things, 10 min later I got to his house, when I walked in i found nothing inside..he was gone._

* * *

A/N: ok so i wasn't gonna post this until next week, because i have my progress tests soon, but someone reviewed 2 days ago, and i just saw it today and freaked out and decided to write this, although it was probably my friend who reviewed i don't care i'm still so happy.

btw you can review without having an account as a guest *hint hint*, i mean 1000+ words again, i deserve at least one, and i keep getting alerts so i knew someone must be reading this, so um.. yeah.. review pretty please :)

3


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day feeling nervous, and worried. I had already made my decision and I was 100 percent sure of it, but what worried me was the gang. What if they don't take it well? I mean when Joe left they were pretty pissed, but the only thing they could do was force nick, and now that all his family is leaving what if they decide to chase them down and hurt or kill them, or what if they don't let nick leave? All my thoughts were interrupted by the bell indicating Nick's arrival.

I went to open the door - probably a little too fast- and there he was standing looking perfect as ever without even trying. "Hey.." he said while giving me a crooked smile I haven't seen in a while. I smiled back at him and let him in "hi" "so um..before you till me your decision, just let me do this.." He took a couple of steps closer, leaned down, and kissed me with so much passion I felt myself get weak in the knees. He put his hand against my lower back to steady me and bring me closer as if that were even possible. After a few seconds we both pulled apart, out of breath. "I'm coming with you" I said, my breath unsteady. He gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen and said "good". Once again he closed the gap between us and kissed me, "Nick?" "yeah" he said his forehead leaning against mine. "Please don't go to them, we can just skip town, you don't have to tell them" "Miley" he sighed "I can't just leave because i think they'll notice my parents packing up all their belongings in my car. Just don't worry, Miley. I'll reason with them, the worst that can happen is that they beat me up a little and tell me to remove the gang tattoo on my back or that they'll do it themselves if I don't". He said it like it was the most reasonable thing in the world, "Nick, do you honestly think that anything you just said made me feel any better?" I said while glaring at him " Well ...I guess not, but at least they wont kill me" he gave me a smile so sheepish, that I couldn't help but smile back. "Well, I gotta go" he said and went for the door but I stopped him midway. "Nick, what are we? I mean we were friends, then enemies and now you kissed me so I'm asking what are we?" "I'll tell you when were on the plane" he winked at me and left, but not before he could remind me to finish packing by five so we can go and help his parents, I nodded and watched him as he left.

I walked over to my room and started packing immediately, but half way through I found a box under my bed. I pulled it out and opened it, an instant smile appeared on my face when I realized what was in the box. There were pictures and videos and a bunch of other stuff, all of me, Nick, and Demi... Oh crap Demi. I didn't tell her, I practically ran out the door, car keys in hand and drove over to Demi's. She lived so close that it wasn't much of a drive. When I finally got there, I ran up to her door and started knocking frantically. After what seemed like forever my best friend opened the door and let me in. "Whats wrong Mi?" she asked worriedly, "Omg Demi, I'm so sorry I totally forget to.." but I stopped mid sentence as I took notice of her bags all packed and ready by the door. A bunch of boxes dispersed all around, The house looked like an utter mess. "Demi, you going somewhere?" I looked at her, confusion written in every inch of my face. She gave me a huge grin. "Yeah , you didn't think you're going without me did you?" and that's when everything clicked , Joe or Nick talked to her too, although Joe was Demi's ex, they still were pretty good friends. She was just as heartbroken as I was when he left. "Oh my god, Demi we're gonna finally leave this place" I did my happy dance ,while she looked at me laughing and shaking her head. "Alright, I'm gonna go finish packing, see ya dragon" "Bye nighthawk" She waved as I walked back to my car.

When I got home I saw that it was three, so I started packing my stuff hurriedly. I'm not sure how, but by four thirty I had finished everything. I decided to go eat something until Nick came, I made me a sandwich and plopped myself on the couch. After I finished eating I cleaned so that everything would be spotless , and went back to the T.V. Fifteen minutes later my phone rang; It was nick so I answered - again probably a little too fast- "Hello" I said cheerfully, but the voice i heard on the other line wasn't Nick's but a voice I could have never forgotten. My body tensed immediately, a shiver running up my spine "Hey hun, wow you sound so sexy. I bet you look even hotter than you did 2 years ago." he said, laughing. I tried so hard to keep my voice steady, masking all the fear and hatred I felt. "Hello, Roland" my voice shook. I had failed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"W-where's Nick?" i said trying to keep my voice steady with no such luck, "oh, well he's right here, wanna hear" seconds later i heard a muffle of words and then i heard Nick "Mi , whatever he says don't-" but he was interrupted by Roland "well that's enough now, anyways Miley honey, if you want your Nicky back then come to the harbor, you have thirty minutes." he said as if he was ordering a happy meal; before i was able to say a word he hang up.

My brain couldn't process what was going on , and i just stood there still for a good three minutes, but once it did, i started running to my room to grab my keys, when i reached them, i contemplated whether i should call Demi, so someone would know what happened if i went missing, but decided against it, it wouldn't matter no one could catch Roland and his gang 'Hells Angels' , they are The Devils Deciplies biggest rivals. I snapped out of my thoughts and run out the door, and onto my motorcycle.

On my way to the harbor, i couldn't help but think about all the things that could go wrong, _I could end up dead, or even worse maybe Nick! , _no i cant think like that, but then again i was never an optimistic person -_not for awhile at least-_, i sighed and ran a hand through my hair, trying to not think about the fact that i'm going to see Roland for the first time in three years.

Before i knew it i arrived at the harbor, i had five minutes left, so i got out of the and stood next to a street like; minutes later Roland appeared. "hey sweet heart" "where's Nick" i said a bolt of confidence came through me once i laid eyes on him, "Ok, no small talk, huh, that's cool, anyways lets get to it, if you want nick then you need to do something for me" "what" i asked, frowning my eyebrows, " i need you to go undercover in The Devils Deciplies, make them want you to join them, and then when your in , i need you to spy from and tell me if they are planning to do anything to us" "and if i don't" "bye bye Nicky, oh and you have two week to join them, i have to go now, see you later babe" he said and gave me a very long kiss on my cheek,I pushed him and glared at him, he just winked and left.

I got in my car, and started crying, i tried so hard to be strong, but i was breaking, and all i could think about is that Nick is in danger because of me, and just when he gets a chance to start all over i ruin it. After twenty minutes of crying hysterically, i turned on the engine and went home. i got inside my apartment, and went to bed; i knew what i had to do, there was no need to think about it.

* * *

AN: Yay, humans acknowledged my story , although i told most of them to check it out or they are my friends , but still yay haha, and sorry this is short, just a filler chapter, enjoy and review ? ;*


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I woke up the next morning with my day planned, I knew what i was doing is insane but I couldn't let nick get hurt , not now not when everything was turning around for him and even me.  
I made my way to my Harley and speed off, not caring about getting a ticket. I went inside the hardware shop and told Gary I quit, and gave him the bird -I wanted to do that for a long time- then went to my next destination.

I went to Old Paul's next, I knew I could find some of The Devil Disciples there. I walked in and found mike -one of Nick's close friends and also a member of the gang-, he was an ass to most girls here, but I knew him since he was a kid, so he was always nice to me.

"Hey Mike" I said sitting next to him on the bar stool and ordered a beer, "Hey Mi, look I'm sorry about Nick, I knew he was going to leave with you and all , but to be honest I was kinda glad, and I know I shouldn't say that being a member and all, but he's my friend first. This whole shit with Hells Angels really suck, but don't worry we'll get him back." "thanks Mikey, but I'm actually here for another reason, I want to meet your boss Regan." I said while sipping my beer, "what?..um why? , is everything okay? , look if it's about Nick don't worry we got everyone search-" I cut him off before he could continue "no it's not like that, I just really need to talk to him, can you take me there? please." I said giving him my famous puppy eyes, he sighed but agreed "fine Mi but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into" yeah me too buddy, me too.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at an abandon warehouse, music blasting from there, when we walked in there was a liquor bar, and a bunch of guys playing poker with women hanging off their arms cheering them.

Mike went and talked to few guys, then went to one who was older than the rest, and pointed at me, I knew the man as Regan, but I haven't seen him in a while.

After Mike finished talking to him, Regan nodded and walked over to me. "Hello miss Stewerat, Mike tells me you want to talk, and if it's about Nick, we already have our best guys looking for him, but so far nothing plus we don't have proof that Hells Angels actually took him, and starting war right now is not good for us, especially not for a man who was leaving us." Regan said "I'm not here because of nick actually, I'm here because I want to join the gang, you offered me once, remember."

*FLASHBACK*

_-A WEEK AFTER MILEY'S DAD DIED-_

_'Ding dong' I sighed and walked downstairs, I opened the door and found a tall man with salt and pepper hair, smiling at me, next to him stood two men, and I could see their guns holstered. I've seen the man a few times around the neighborhood so I knew he wasn't part of Hells Angels;maybe he was one of dad's friends, i thought._

_"Hello, Miley i assume." the stranger said, "Um...yeah that's me" "well it's nice to meet you, i know you're wondering why i'm here, and no i wasn't a friend of you dad, but i'm here to make you an offer, can i come in?" I opened the door for him wider " but no guns in here" "of course" he said and signaled the two men to stay out side, which they did._

_"So..what's the offer" I said as I directed him to the living room, "I want you to join The Devil's Disciples, I know you're young, but I've been watching you lately and i like the way you handle yourself, plus i saw how fast you knocked Jake Ryan out three days ago, and that was pretty bad ass and if you join i can offer you protection, no one will be able to touch you, and of course you'll have to learn a few thing but i think you'll fit in just fine" I giggled a little when he mention Jake, the jerk had it coming to him, he was trying to feel me up, but I turned serious again by the time he finished," well you kill me if I say no""of course not, we want our members to actually want to be there, plus we need to trust you to be there in the first place so i really cant force you Miley but this is a great opportunity" "well then my answer is no thank you, i want to stay away from this whole gang life." i said confidently "OK then sorry for wasting you time" he said and walked out of the door._

"Oh yes I remember, but what changed your mind?" Regan said, "Nick's gone, and he probably won't come, and I'm tired for working for the creep Gary , I'm tired of being pushed around and always being scared, I need to be apart of The Devils Disciples" I said the words naturally spilling out of my mouth,he stared at me for awhile then finally spoke "Alright."

* * *

AN:/ sorry for updating a bit late but I've been busy, i sorta don't wanna continue this story because i have so much stuff do for school, and writing it gives me such anxiety but i hate it when people don't continue their story so i'll keep going.

please review ;p


End file.
